vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Tech: Feniz: Feniz
Feniz & Me - What of my Self is visible in Feniz Feniz incorporates aspects related to my ideas and hobbies, like organizational trials or internet programming exercises. Additionally, I use it as a means to save actual ideas in the fields of spontaneous ideas and humour, and my sudden waves of deep-felt poetry. They are not easily discernable, that's why I want to explain them here. Organisation Feniz is an ideal platform to bring to life some ideas I already had in mind before. Several different aspects of Feniz are now giving life to these ideas. For instance, I used to develop organisations from boyhood on. I ended up with a european army. Some basic ideas of that are contained in the Armed Forces of Feniz (AFF), especially in the "doctrine". I also loved to invent rank badges. I made some for the european army, adapted them for use on Vexillium where they finally came into use by the Armed Forces of Feniz. The geographic service of the AFF and the Cruisana Defence Geographic Service both contain ideas I developed (privately, not officially) for the service I'm working in. The organisation of the Serail (royal household) has been set up in the same way I used to set up various (virtual) household organisations when I was a schoolboy. (It was mainly finding out all the functions and roles the family mambers were executing and giving them complicated names remembering German civil service office's/officers' denominations.) They used, however, to be far more overloaded at those former times, a fact which points to the humoristic corner. Humour And where do we find humour in Feniz? Well, combined with the memory of ideas mentioned above, we find it under HARRIZ BOOKS. The book titles given there are such ideas or expressions, and mostly they are meant to be funny. For Example: My wife Bianca or I sometimes utter a phrase which sounds very meaningful. Kiddingly, we then often conclude: "New novel!" At HARRIZ BOOKS, these novels are now being published... The Ceremony of the Kiss, parody of the Ceremony of the Keys at London's Tower, is another example of humour. The Fenizic people's names and the names of the tribes are also meant to be funny. In most cases, they are hidden German or English terms or parodies (HARRIZ - Harrod's). In certain cases they remind of real persons. E.g., the actual (305/306 - 2005/2006) Fenizic foreign minister is called Kurt S. Schroedtnigg. This name has a multiple meaning: (a) It reminds of "Kurz-Schrödter", the last name of my wife. (b) It reminds of Carinthian names ending "-ig" or "-igg", Carinthia being the favourite region of my wife. © It reminds of ex-federal chancellor Schröder whose picture is in fact used for the Fenizic foreign minister. The tribes' names, however, are also related to "facts" from Vexillian history. Last not least there is some joyful wit to be found at the Kyjovo Medical University, among very serious allusions to the health state of Bianca, my wife. The same ambiguity is true for the Fenizic traffic rules which sound funny but were written in a state of despair over the behaviour in German traffic. Programming At HARRIZ BOOKS, we also find a collection of internet programming exercises and other useful "products" which are presented within the framework of Feniz to give them shelter although from their origin, the have nothing to do with it and are not necessary for Feniz, either. E.g., the game Sultan's Sons which I found - in paper form and under another name, of course - in a newspaper. And last but not least, I did a lot of programming on Fenizic pages. I tried out lots of features of HTML (e.g. using frames which is outdated right now), JavaScript (e.g. the city map of Fenizabad), Cascading Style Sheets/CSS (e.g. the Yellow Books on Politics and Diplomacy), even VBScript - although somewhat problematic - (e.g. Secret Service). Serious items So while some pages or contents of Feniz are pure fun, others are very serious. This is true for the history pages which are based on and developed from other historic material. I take all this historic stuff for fact, and it is problematic for me to see it changed by newbies although this is covered by the rules of the game. I myself made this "mistake" when I started playing here, and I simply became unhappy about it. My wife Bianca and I love elephants. I was happy to learn that they already existed in Feniz before I came. Of course they are under special protection. Category:Tech Category:Vexilli.Net